Alexander B. Waldstein (One and Only Son)
Alexander B. Waldstein is the main protagonist in Juubi-K's fanfiction 'One and Only Son.' He is this universe's incarnation of Soran Ibrahim, or Setsuna F Seiei. Appearance Alexander's appearance is identical to that of Setsuna. The only difference lies in clothing, which in Alexander's case is generally Britannian military uniforms or aristocratic outfits. Background Birth and Youth Alexander was born under the name Soran Ibrahim in the Federal Republic of Krugis in 1998 ATB. The circumstances of his birth, and the identity of his family, remain a mystery, and no pertinent records exist. He lived on the streets of Tehran for much of his young life, surviving as best he could. A favourite haunt of his was the neighbourhood surrounding the Golestan Palace, as the servants often left him food out of pity. His natural intelligence gave him a knack for survival, but in turn made him a target for less fortunate street children, seeking to despoil him of whatever he found. It was under these circumstances that his life would change. In the summer of 2004, at the end of Britannia's intervention and the creation of the Kingdom of Krugis, Bismarck Waldstein noticed an altercation in the streets outside the palace. Upon investigation, he saw Soran fighting off a number of street children. Impressed by the boy's valour, and for a long time regretful that he had no son of his own, Bismarck intervened and rescued Soran. After nursing Soran back to health, Bismarck smuggled him back to Britannia and gave him a choice. He could live in Britannia as Bismarck's son, or return in Iran with the promise that the Shah would ensure his future. Soran, now more than a little attached to Bismarck, chose the former. From then on, he would be Alexander Bismark Waldstein; his birth date set at April 7th, 1998. He would spend the next two years with Bismark, learning the skills and morals of a knight, until one day they recieved an unexpected visit from a young princess. Her name was Cornelia li Britannia, and she would change Alexander's life forever. Personality and Traits As a result of his very different upbringing, Alexander bears only a limited resemblance to his Gundam 00 counterpart. For example, he does not share his counterpart's dislike of being physically touched. However, he is similarly taciturn and introverted, trusting few and opening up to even fewer. As a child living in Aries Villa, he proved to be a sincere and considerate companion to Lelouch and Nunnally, and became very popular with Euphemia and her friends, and the younger Royal children in general. At the same time he latched very strongly onto Empress Marianne, seeing her as the mother figure he had never known before. So devoted to her and her children did he become, that he was willing to risk shame, injury, and death for their sake. Marianne's death, and the banishment and later seeming death of her children, shook him to the core; leaving him with a feeling of failure. Powers and Abilities Alexander is a highly capable soldier, with training and experience in many aspects of warfare. He was trained with the sword by his father from the age of 6, and was able to train in knightmare combat during his time as Cornelia's servant at the military academy. Later, he attended Valmont Military School, and later graduated to the Imperial Military Academy at Caerleon; where he proved a particularly talented and driven cadet. Relationships Cornelia li Britannia Alexander looks up to Cornelia as his Mistress, his benefactor, mentor, and perhaps even friend. His attachment to her runs deep, in part due to their time together at the Imperial Military Academy. In turn, Cornelia is deeply fond of Alexander, having realised that something in him awakens her better, nobler self. As such she likes to keep him close, acting as the voice of her conscience. Bismarck Waldstein Alexander regards Bismarck with the deepest love and respect as the only father he has ever known. More than that, he reveres Bismarck as the one who lifted him from his previous life and trained him as a knight, making him the man he is now. Alexander's loyalty to his father runs so deep that in the event of his secret being exposed he would rather die than see his father disgraced. Marianne vi Britannia After arriving at Aries Villa, Alexander treated Marianne with due deference and courtesy. After the incident with Gabriella, after which she revealed that she knew his secret and did not mind it, he became increasingly devoted to her. He came to regard her as the mother he'd never known, while Marianne treated him as if he were her own child. to the point where she asked Alexander to let her be as a mother to him. Marianne's feelings for him in turn were unclear; depending largely on how one interprets her character. By all accounts she loved him as if she were her own child; though this may have been as much a deception - or merely superficial - as her affection for her own children. It is equally possible that in both cases she sincerely loved them, but equally sincerely believed that fulfilling her husband's cause was in their ultimate best interest; and the outcome would justify the means. Euphemia li Britannia Alexander first met Euphemia at the Grand Tournament in San Diego, when he caught her dropped parasol and returned it to her. Touched by his kindness, Euphemia immediately selected him as her companion for the day, and made him her official friend; whether he liked the idea or not. During his time at Aries Villa, they go to know each-other better, and their friendly meeting deepened into a closer bond. Alexander deeply admired Euphemia, not merely for her beauty and kindness, but her sincerity and courage too. In turn, Euphemia regarded Alexander as a trustworthy and kind friend. Lelouch vi Britannia At first, Lelouch was irritated by Alexander's presence at Aries Villa; seeing him as an interloper who distracted the affections of his mother and sisters. At times he picked on Alexander by putting him in difficult social situations. Nevertheless, he was somewhat in awe of the older boy, and grew to admire and even like him over time. This reached its deepest point when Alexander defended him, Nunnally, and Euphemia from Queen-Consort Gabriella's pages; a move that led him to be sent away with Cornelia for three years. Lelouch was heartbroken at losing his new friend, just as he was finally finding the words to express how he felt. Their bond survived the separation, but underlying it was a growing frustration with Alexander's instinctive deference; for Lelouch wanted a true friend, not a servant. Nunnally vi Britannia Unlike her brother, Nunnally took a shine to Alexander from the beginning, and did not much mind his deferential manner. She came to think of him as her other big brother - provoking some jealousy from Lelouch - and missed him terribly during their separations; both his time at the Military Academy, and later when she and her brother were sent away to Japan. Quotes by Alexander More to come Quotes about Alexander "I am, and always shall be, your proud father. That, no one can take from you." '''Bismarck' ''"You will know what to do, when the time is right. Your strength will call to you, and you need only answer." '''Bismarck' ''"Alexander, I know the…''incident at Grand Duchess Idaho's ball was a tad traumatic, but that's no reason to hide yourself away." Cornelia'' "I didn't want you to be loyal! I wanted you to be my friend! You could see past our titles, our positions, but you could never actually go beyond them! You were always the servant and I the master! You wouldn't…you couldn't just lighten up!" - '''Lelouch' ''"You said your life was false. But I don't care. It doesn't matter to me. If your life was false then cast it aside, and join with me to create a better one. I cannot be reborn as a new person, but perhaps you can." - '''Lelouch''' Soundtrack Notes Category:(One and Only Son) Characters